Last Breath
by Mz.AshleyJane
Summary: Reid has a voice in his head telling him to kill himself. Telling him horride things. What happenes when he locks himself in the bathroom with drugs and a razor? Will the team be there in time to save him? ReidWhump (Character Death)
1. Live and Let Die

**Okay so this story has been on my mind for like, a month, and I was finally able to log on and get it typed. Okay, this story isn't what I usually do, but I think I did good :) If you L O V E Reid, you MUSN'T read. . **

***Hides behind Reid***

* * *

><p>Reid's POV<p>

I slowly walked into the bathroom, not wanting to face it anymore. My life was crashing down around me. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel the guilt eating away at me.

_It's YOUR fault all those kids died._

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped.

_Well, if you end your life, no one else could get hurt_

The voice in his head was very persuasive. "No, the team needs me." I whispered. Trying to reasure myself more then telling the voice off.

_That's funny. Do you really think they will care? Maybe Hotch, maybe. But the others will be so grateful they got rid of the annoying child that was always spewing useless facts._

This hurt. I felt something snap inside me. I reached into my pack, and pulled out the drugs Hankel used on me. I sat there and stared at them, like they were going to bite.

_That wont be enough. You know what you need to do. _

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at myself. Knowing my team would hear. But I didn't care. They wouldn't get to me in time.

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan's voice called through the door.

I just ignored him.

_Drip...drip...drip..._

The water fausit made the most annoying sound. It wouldn't shut up. I tried to cover my ears, but the sound only became louder. Along with Morgan's thret to kick the door down.

I began to shake. This was all my fault. All those children I could have saved, but didn't. If I only got there in time. I would have been able to stop the damn unsub.

"Reid!" Hotch's voice joined Morgan's as they both started pounding on the bathroom door. They wouldn't kick it down. Would they?

I put the drugs down and reached back into my bag. Knowing what I was looking for. My hand came in contact with a sharp object. It cut lightly into my skin.

I pulled it out, and reaveled my razor. I havn't used it for a year. But the dream's still haunted me. I still was tempted to watch the crimson liquid flow.

I pulled up my shirt to reveal a couple cuts, and one word extched into my stomache, just above my bellybutton. The word was "Worthless." It couldn't have been more true. I was worthless.

I slowly cut into my skin with the blade, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt.

_If only Gideon could see me now. _thought bitterly to myself. I didn't even notice that Morgan and Hotch had stopped banging and were trying to get through the window.

The little scratch wasnt enough. I needed to be punished more. I dug the cold, sharp razor into my skin, this time, wanting to watch the blood flow.

The cut was long, and wide. I didn't mean it to be that bad. I only wanted to draw blood. I only wanted to feel pain. But the blood wouldn't stop coming.

I began to feel dizzy. Finally loosing alot of blood.

_You deserve to die you worthless son of a bitch!_ Garcia's voice rang in my ear. I knew that it wasn't actually her, but it still hurt.

_Damnit Spence, why wont you just DIE?_ JJ's voice was next. That made a lump rise in my throut. I didn't want to bealive it, but I did.

Darkness was surrounding me. I couldn't help but smile because I saw my beautiful grandmother, holding her arm's out, wanting me to come with. I knew I shouldn't go. But it was very tempting.

"REID OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" Rossi called. I couldn't move. I wouldn't. I just wanted to sleep.

The door was suddenly kicked open and there was Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and JJ standing there.

I smiled at my friends. No, family. The darkness finally overtook me. And I was then, standing in a beautiful garden. Ready and knowing that I was home at last

* * *

><p><strong>Reid: *Stares at screen* WTF! You killed me!<strong>

**Me: Im sorry! *Hides behind Morgan* SAVE ME**

**Hope you liked it:)**


	2. A Cry For Help

**So I decided to make another chapter just to put y'all on edge. (: This is like, everyone's POV to what They saw.**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Reid made his way through the BAU headquarters, pushing and shoving anyone who got in his way. He even bumped into a very busy JJ, knocking all the papers out of her hands.

"Jeeze Spence, whats with you today?" She called out after him. It was not like Reid to be acting this way. She liked the quiet, humble Reid. Not the bitchy, get outta my way Reid. JJ bent down to pick up the papers when a pain shot out from her waist. She hissed in pain, only to get unwanted attention from the BAU team members.

"JJ, what happened, you know you arn't supposed to be fooling around while carying a baby in your tummy!" Garcia scolded, trying to make JJ less stressed than she already was.

"Its Spence, I don't know whats the matter with him, he pushed all the papers outta my hand, and made a bee-line for the bathroom!" JJ exclaimed, her arms flailing wildly. "I want to know what's wrong, and I want to know NOW!" She demanded.

"If I know Reid, and I think I do, I'm pretty sure that he will talk about it when he's ready!" Morgan's voice boomed from the other side of the room. Jeeze that man sure had the ears of an elephant. "Reid is probobly going through another phase due to being kidnapped by that asshole Hankle."

"I still wish I was there to kill that son of a bitch myself." Rossi called from the corner. He may not have been there to wittness the monstrosity, but from what his team members tell him, it really shook Reid.

"Alrighty everyone, back to work, we have to find a case before Strauss gets on our case!" Garcia's soft voice said from her "Bat Cave."

"Baby girl, please tell me you are not seriously hopeful for another case." Morgan questioned. It was most unlike her. "Cuz if you are, I think you'll need a good spanking!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep HottStuff!" She called back, the hint of laughter in her voice. Her and Morgan's flirting was on a certin level of, weird.

"You guys, did you know that you are annoying as hell!" Prentiss's voice finally joined in with the rest. "You all need to shut the hell up, I am _trying_ to work!" She grumbled, slightly amused with her friends actions. But more worried about her close friend Reid. She wanted to find out what was wrong, and she wanted to do it now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Around 10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, I think we should see whats wrong with Reid, he could be in some serious trouble!" JJ exclaimed, fearing the worst, but hoping for the best.

"I think so-" Rossi was cut off by Reid's scream, emmiting from the bathroom, "SHUT UP!"

All the BAU team members jumped to their feet in alarm. What could be wrong with their young genius? Even Hotch appeared, looking a little frightened by the sudden scream.

"Where's Reid?" He said in alarm, his sudden father insticts taking over. He needed to find and help Reid, he was practically a son to him!

"In the bathroom sir, but Morgan already went to-" Hotch didn't hear the rest of Garcia's sentence, because he was already bolting for the bathroom, in order to help Morgan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Bathroom Door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asked, with sudden fear in his voice. Reid wasn't answering. He started pounding like a mad man, before someone's hand rested on his shoulder. Morgan turned and came face to face with his boss, Aaron Hotchner.

"Reid's in there right?" Hotch whispered, hoping, no, praying, that he wouldn't find one of his team mates, bloody, and beaten up. He hoped for the best.

"Yeah, he's not answering."

The two men started to pound on the wooden door, praying their friend would answer it with a big smile on hsi face. But they didn't know what horror they would be faced with behind the thick door.

"Aaron, Morgan, stop, we need to find another way in." Rossi joined them at the bathroom door. He wanted to help make sure Reid was okay.

"No, I will not leave here, what if Reid walk's out?" Morgan spat, anger and fear flashing in his dark brown eyes.

"You and Hotch go find another way in, I will stay here and try to coax Reid out." Rossi instructed. Knowing both men would follow the directions. They always did when it came to situations like this.

Morgan and Hotch made their way outside, with their guns drawn, ready for the worst case senario. They just wanted their friend alive and well. They started to pray again that Reid would be alive.

"Hotch, Over here!" Morgan called, pointing to a slim window that led into the Mens Restroom. "I think you can sqeeze through there!" He called, waiting for his boss to show up at his side like his usual teammember did.

"I think so too, we just need to find a way to open it."

They started to look around, when they came in contact with a large, brownish greenish tree branch.

"This baby should do the trick!" Smirked Morgan, as he began to bang against the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back Inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reid, come out, we can talk about this!" Terror rushed through Rossi as he listened to the dead silence in responce.

"Reid, I will count to three, if you don't open this goddamn door, I will kick it open!"

Still no reply.

"One...Two...Three!" Before he kicked the door down, Rossi said something into the walkie-talkie, that made Hotch, Morgan and JJ come running up behind him.

All at once, the men kicked the door, it came down very quickly. It made a loud crash as it hit the bathroom tile below.

All four of them glanced up from the broken door, to their friend, laying againsnt the wall with a glass razor in his hand.

"Oh my God!" JJ whispered, about to faint.

Reid looked up at them and smiled, but then slowly closed his eyes, letting the sleep overwhelm him.

Morgan bolted into action, racing up to his friend. He put his hand on Reid's neck, then wrist. He let out a startled cry.

"I found a pulse!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee! Maybe I didn't kill off Reid! OR maybee he dies in the next chapter. We will never know until I update again!<strong>

**Reid: *Shakes his head in dissaproveal* You are one twisted little girl!**


	3. Alone With My Thoughts

Reid's POV

The darkness was defening. I was so scared to see what was on the other side of the darkness. I just wanted to see something, or someone. Anything would be better than this darkness. I wanted my friends and family. Oh God how I wanted them.

What would my team say now. Maybe they wouldn't even care. Whatj if they were throwing a party right now with my dead, lifeless body slunched over in the corner? Whatever they are doing, I hope they arn't greiving over me. I hope they arn't suffering. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to puke.

Morgan. My first real friend. Maybe he missed me. Hopefully. I mean if me and him were not real friends, than he wouldn't have been so nice to me. Maybe he would be crying. Or grieving.

JJ. Beautiful JJ. The woman I have had a crush on like a little school kid since we first ment. The way she called me "Spence." She is the only one in the world who called me that. If someone else did call me that, I would feel to weird.

Hotch. My boss. I think me and him are friends. He said I was like son to him. I don't think that he would miss me. I was too much of a trouble maker. I was like a magnet to the unsubs. They were attracked to me. Maybe he would be glad that he would not have to go to extream measures to keep me safe. Maybe it's better that I was gone

Garcia. The tech girl. She was so amazing. The way she called me her little genius. She would defenatly miss me. I hope and pray. Goodness she was like a sister to me.

Emily. She was like the newest. I was annoyed that she took Elle's place. But now she is more like a sister to me than Elle ever was. I still can't help but wonder what life would be like without Prentiss. What life would be like with Elle around still.

I was feeling dizzy again. I wanted to go back to the beautiful garden with my grandmother. My beautiful grandmother. She was so nice to me before dad left. Before she died. Now I guess she wanted to make it up to me or something. But before I could get to know her, I was dropped into the darkness. I don't know if it was a sign that I was becoming concious. I hoped.

A dim light suddenly appeared. I could hear a mans voice calling my name. The voice was so familer. I thought for a second that it was Morgan. But than I knew that it was only my mind playing tricks on me. I was dead and I was not coming back. Ever.

"Reid? Cmon pretty boy. Open your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is like really short. But a short chapter is way better than nothing. I don't like the way this turned out, but thats just me. Tell me what you think please?<strong>


	4. GoodByes Are Hard

Morgan's POV

I sat there holding Reid like a baby on the bathroom floor. A bloody, beaten baby. Reid needed help and he needed it now. But he couldn't leave without bleeding out. Rossi just called the medics.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Yelled Prentiss, who joined the group when her teamates didnot return with the young genius. "Where the fuck are they?"

"We need to calm down, the meds are getting here as fast as they can." JJ Tried to sooth the group, but they were not listening to the young blonde. They were all high strung. They all just wanted to see Reid open his eyes.

They heard a loud bang and heard Garcia running down the hallway, tripping slightly on her massive pink high heels. Behind her, Hotch and Rossi where following, yelling for her to stop and that she didn't want to see what was in the bathroom.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WANT TO SEE MY JR. G-MAN!"

Both Rossi and Hotch grabbed onto Garcia's arm, pulling her back. But she was fighting the whole time. She eventually kicked them both in the shins and ran to the bathroom door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bloody body of what was her Boy Genius.

"Oh God." She whispered, holding her hand over her mouth with tears leaking from her eyes. Her light pink mascara running with the tears. So she just looked like a clown.

"Baby Girl please just go." I tried to force her out, but I couldn't let go of Reid and she was very persistant on staying with her "Baby."

"Derrek I swear to god I will punch you in the face unless you don't let me hold my baby." Garcia thretended. So I finally caved and let her wrap his pink polished fingers run through Reid's blood soaked locks. She would whisper a few words every so often but they were not comprehendable.

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

"Try talking to him, that might wake him up." JJ encoraged from the hallway. She couldn't look at the mess anymore. She needed to remember Reid as he was before. She couldn't live with just remebering his bloody body on floor.

I knodded and started cooing comforting words. But with every word, a tear would form in his eye. He couldn't cry though. Crying showed weakness. Morgan was not weak.

"Reid, cmon pretty boy, open your eyes."

Garcia was still crying, and Morgan looked up to squeeze her hand in a comforting manner. But she just cried harder. He hated seeing his Baby Girl like this. he hated seeing a tear fall from those beautiful eyes of hers.

A low moan escaped from the young genius's throat. This caught the attention of all the FBI agents. They all came rushing into the room with me and Garcia.

"Reid, baby let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Garcia encouraged. Squeezing Reid's hand. She gasped when he did it back.

"M-rgn?" he slurred. His eyelids fluttering.

"I'm here Pretty Boy."

Reid finally opened his eyes again but shut them again quickly. The light hurt his eyes. But he slowly opened them back up. Showing his whole team, his beautiful eyes.

"Thank You." Reid whispered horsely. His voice hurt like a sonova bitch. He needed water, and he needed it now. But he could feel his strength fading, so he had to say what was on his mind now, or his team may never know.

"For what?" came three voices. Reid just smiled as tears started to form in his eyes. His voice came out as a whisper.

"Thank you to Morgan because he was my very first friend. He was the one that showed me I actually matter, hes the one who made me have faith in myself. Morgan's my brother and I love him like one."

Morgan let the tear slip from his eye. "Reid you don't have to thank me for being your friend."

"I know, but with what happened to me in high school, I didn't think I would have anyone else than my mother, but than I came here, and you showed me that I was actually worth something."

Morgan started to cry more. Reid thought of him as a brother. That was all that matterd.

"And for you all, thank you so much for showing me that I actually have a family. For showing me that I actually matter like Morgan showed me. Never forget that I love you guys like family, and I never wanted this to happen, I am so sorry. Please don't think anything differant of me. Just know that I love you and I will try my best to watch over you when I die."

Everyone had tears in there eyes at this point. "Who said anything about dying?" Hotch asked, whiping a tear from his eyes.

"I -" Reid was cut off and his face scrunched up in pain and his back arched against Morgan's arms. "It hurts!"

"I know baby, I know." Garcia soothed, holding Reids face in her hands. "But you have to stay awake for me."

"Trying."

Reid was fighting to keep his eyes open. He really was, but he was so damn tired. He just wanted to sleep. Why coudn't he sleep? A large pain went across his whole body and he arched his back again, really hard. This time hitting his head on the ground wich caused him to become dizzy.

"Help." Reid's eyes began to close and Morgan tried to shake him awake, but Reid wouldn't open his eyes again. Morgan checked for a pulse again, and yelled in alarm.

"I NEED THE FUCKING MEDIC!"


	5. Hanging On

Third Person

Morgan and JJ jumped into action and stood Reid up, draping his lanky arms over Rossi and Hotch's arms. What else where they supposed to do? The medics weren't there and Reid was loosing way to much blood and they couldn't take any more risks. They needed to get Spencer help, and they needed to get it for him now.

"Morgan let me and JJ go with you, please we can help!" Garcia exclaimed, trying to get past Morgan like she did with Hotch and Rossi, but Morgan was as hard as a rock and would not budge. She threw her arms up in defeat and pouted. She did not like loosing.

"JJ, We are not taking any cases until we make sure Reid is okay." Hotch ordered, half carrying, half dragging Reid out the door and to the SUV.

JJ wanted to complain but she knew it would take more of Reid's time, and he didn't have much time at all. "Get your assesmoving, if we loose Reid, I swear to God I will kill you!"

She could hear Morgan laugh and shut the last door of the SUV. With Reid, Prentiss and Rossi in the back, and Morgan and Hotch in the front, they were off to the E.R.

* * *

><p>Morgan flipped open his cell phone and dialed Garcia's number, and laughing slightly at her hello. "Baby Girl I need you to to tell me where the nearst hospital is."<p>

He could hear her tapping away at her keyboard and smiled slightly when he pictured the plump blonde woman sitting at a desk full of tech. That was his Baby Girl.

"Why the nearest hospital is down the road, you will be able to see it as you make a left at the next light."

Morgan felt realived that the hospital was so close to them, Reid didn't have much time. "Alright Woman, I'll keep you posted."

"Garcie out!"

He put back his phone and turned his attention to his superior, Aaron Hotchner. "Take a left at the next light and it will be on that street."

Hotch nodded and started to flor it. Screw the damn laws, when one of his family members was hurt, then Hotch will do anything in his power to make sure they turn out okay. "We will be there in fiffteen minutes, maybe less."

They drove in silence for the longest time before Prentiss broke the si;ence. "Why do you think he did this to himself?"

Rossi looked at her sadly and back to the two other men in the car. "Reid has been going through a rough time." He started to flash back to the memories of a quiet Spencer. That was rare fore the young genius. He was always full of knowlage and wanted to badly to share it with the world. But for the past week he was isolating himself.

"When he makes it through this, I am going to kick his ass." Morgan muttered from the passanger side, snickering slightly when the other teams stared at him in shock.

"If he makes it through." Hotch corrected. He could now see the hospotal sign up ahead and knew help was about to come soon for the young genius. He just hoped they could help.

"He is going to survive, I don't give a fuck he will survive."

The team went silent as they pulled into the parking lot, finding no spot they all said "Fuck it!" And parked on the sidewalk. Reid needed help.

Pulling Reid out from the back seat, Morgan and Hotch carried him inside, while Rossi and Prentiss yelling "WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>A nurse came around the corner with a lot of paperwork, but stopped dead in her tracks. Her green eyes widening in shock. "Oh my God, Dr. Randolf! Hurry this kid needs help!"<p>

Two men in white came hurrying out of the two way door, pulling a streatcher. "Hurry hook him up to the IV, I need to check his blood pressure!" One screamed at the other. Then they both started to pull Spencer out of the room the rest of the team was in. Hotch and Morgan tried to follow, but a blonde haired blue eyed nurse stepped in front of them, pulling them back into the room.

"Sir, you cannot go through there. Fill out these papers and we will telll you how your friend is doing."

The remaining team sighed dramatically. but sat down anyways, each grabbing a paper to fill out. They could already tell that thiss was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not like the way the last couple chapters came out. So Im going to update with like another chapter later today. <strong>

**Hey TskTsk, Im so sorry my story is such a disgrace. Im sorry that you don't like the way I write. But this is my story and I really like the idea. Your mean review just brought down my whole mood. I mean forreal. "I hope you leave FanFiction." Who says that? Just by the way though I am not leaving. Never will okay?**

**For all you other reviewers. You rock and I love you all! Don't worry. Reid's pain is not over yet. **

**But I want to know, how many of you would actually want me to kill off Reid? Ahaha let me know okay?**


	6. Surprise Visitor

Third Person

Morgan and Hotch where pacing the room, thinking of the young FBI agent just behind the two metal doors. Oh how they would give anything to be in there with him. And, not shockingly, they were both thinking the same thing. _It's my fault._

Morgan was sheding silent tears for his best friend. His brother. God why couldn't he be there for Reid when he needed him? Why did he have to be sucha dick to the poor kid? Morgan was starting to hate himself. His best friend needed him, but Morgan had done nothing but laugh it off and say, "Your just being paraniod Reid, chill!"

Hotch was taking it worse though. One of the people he was supposed to be keeping safe, could be dying at this very moment, and Hotch couldn't do anything about it. It was his job to know all the medical issues and what not about his agents. So Aaron had surprisingly finished Reid's paperwork quickly. Pretniss and Rossi were still working on theirs because they didn't know Reid as well as Hotch and Morgan do.

"Morgan, give me your paperwork, we have to get it done if we want Spencer to get treatment here." Prentiss exclaimed, clearly pist off that Morgan hadn't finished his paperwork. She threw down hers, and thanked Morgan as he handed her his paperwork.

"Aaron, Morgan, you need to sit down, pacing around and blaming yourself will not help with anything." Rossi said from behind the papers in his hand. Smiling because he knew he would be starting a fight. Rossi would rather have a fight then for Hotch and Morgan to be blaming themselves over something that they could not control.

"Damn right it wont help!" A girl's voice came from behind Morgan. They almost didn't hear her because of how quiet she was. Everyone turned to see who had joined their little group. They were taken aback from who they saw. They had heard so much about her, but never had actually met the girl except for Morgan. And he loved her like she was his family.

_Shaylee Reid, Spencer's little sister._

They were so shocked. Her boyfriend had told them she died in a car crash. That little fucker made Reid depressed for weeks. Maybe this is what set him off? Maybe this is what made him want to kill himself.

"Little Girl, how are you alive?" Morgan asked, running up to hug the short blonde. He had tears of happyness running down his cheeks. He was so happy to see at least one Reid here and alive. "Baby Girl I have missed you so much!"

Shaylee smiled and hugged the tall dark man tightly. "I've missed you too Morgan, but that fucker wouldn't let me see you guys." She said with a frown. Her ex boyfriend had made sure she had no contact with her brother Reid and her surrogent brother Morgan.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" Morgan asked with a stern look on his face. If this asshole even touched his little sister...

Shaylee shyed away and hid her face. She had a bunch of makeup on to hide the black eye and scar on her forehead, but she was sure that Morgan could see through her lies. "Nothing DerBear, I just left the asshole because he kept me from my family."

"It will do no good to lie Shaylee, we're profilers, we can see that your hiding someting." Hotch said sternly. He may not know Shaylee that well, but if she's Reid's sister, then he will do his damn best to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Tell us." Prentiss and Rossi said in usion. Compleatly used to this. They have delt with abusive boyfriends before. But this ment more, this girl was actually family.

"ShayShay?" Morgan questioned, motioning for her to sit down next to Prentiss and Rossi. "I want to learn everything."

Shaylee sighed and sat down, knowing that this was going to be a long story.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down their paperwork and turned their compleate attention to the young Reid. She was a genius like her brother, but she desided she wanted to be a teacher instead of being with Spencer at the B.A.U.<p>

"This is going to be a long story." Shaylee said, eyeing Morgan to see if he would get her out of this mess. But he just shrugged and told her that they have time.

"Well, 2 years ago I met Dean Justle, and we sorta had a girl named Haylee." She stopped her story because Hotch had stiffined at her childs name. She gave Rossi a qestioning look but carried on anyways.

"After I had Haylee Dean became very possesive, he wouldn't let me have any guy friends, , he wouldn't let me go out with my girl friends, because he was always thinking that I was cheating on him. But I wasn't." Morgan hissed at the douche's name, already getting pissed off at the guy, but he didn't know that things were goanna get worse.

"I learned to accept it, I knew that I had to stay with him for Haylee, but when I asked him if I could go and visit Spence, he just... blew up." Shaylee hid her face again, emberressed that she let some dick kick her ass.

"How did he blow up?" Prentiss put a hand to Shaylee's back, but pulled it away when she winced in pain. They automatically knew she was worse then she looked.

"He, he beat me, punched me in the face, and when I hit the glass table, I got knocked out because a shard of it was caught in my forehead." She motioned to the scar on her forhead. It was bigger than Hotch's hand. And that was saying something.

Morgan let out a low growel and pulled Shaylee to him, giving her a giant bear hug. "How fucking dare he!"

"Chill DerBear, you cannot kill him until I get my Haylee back!" Shay snapped.

"He has your daughter?" Rossi quesioned. But before Shay could reply, a young doctor came out calling "Spencer Reid Family?"

**I decided to add my own character to the mix. Say hello to Shaylee Reid! **

** Shaylee: * flipps me off* I don't like you.**

**Me: *Makes Sam Winchester's puppy dog face* Whyyyy? D:**

** Shaylee: BECAUSE!**

**Me: Doesn't matter, Im screwing your brother ;D**

**Shaylee: *Flipps off again and walks away***

**Anyways I HOPE Y'ALL LOVED IT! :D:D**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME :DD**


	7. Oh Shit

Third Person POV

Shaylee and Morgan were the first to reach the wrinkly faced doctor. Followed by Hotch, then Rossi and Prentiss. They all stared at the doctor's grim face. Their hearts sinking. Had Reid died?

"Hey will you please tell me whats up with my brother?" Shaylee snapped. Morgan wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She really needed it though. If she lost her brother then she wouldn't have anything to live for. Nothing at all.

"Spencer has suffered from sever blood loss, and when he hit the floor from the loss of it all, he happened to smack his head against something rather hard." The doctor explained. Building to something important that he needed to tell.

"Well is he alive or did he pass?" Rossi demanded.

"We managed to give him a blood transfusion and he did survive that, but because he hit his head, he went into a coma. He may never wake up, and if he does, he will more then likely have no memory."

* * *

><p>Everyone stood there in shock. How could this happen to Spencer. Of all people. At least he survived, but he's in a coma. Tears started to fall from Emily and Shaylee's eyes. <em>How could this happen to him<em>! They both thought.

"Can I, Can I see my brother?" Shaylee said through all the tears and hiccups. She needed to see him. She would never leave his side again. "Please?"

"Sure, come right this way." The doctor lead everyone through the double doors. All except Morgan. He needed to get a hold of his baby girl and JJ. He wondered how they would react. Would they be the same as Shay? Or would they just stand there in shock?

"C'mon Baby Girl pick up!" Morgan encouraged. He needed to hear the sweet voice of his best friend. He needed a hug. He needed his family. After about two more rings Garcia picked up the phone with a witty remark.

"Hello My Chocolate Thunder!" She said very flirtatiously. "How may this tech kitten be of servus to you?"

"Hey woman I'm coming over to pick up you and JJ. We need to have a talk." That was his only reply before he jumped into his black SUV and took off toward his friends.

* * *

><p>Morgan parked his SUV next to the double doors that led into the building. With one deep breath he opened the car door and jumped out. Walking slowly to the doors and thinking about how he was going to break the news to the two blonde's.<p>

"MORGAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Garcia barked from an open window just above Morgan. "GET IN HERE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!"

He did not want to risk pissing off the young plump blonde so he picked up his pace and finally reached the doors. With another deep breath he pushed the doors open and there was JJ. Her arms folded, tapping her foot. "Morgan what the hell happened, why is Penny so scared and pissed?" She questioned. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Morgan whispered.

"You and Garcia need to hear this at the same time."

With that the duo walked up the stairs, to Garcia's office.

* * *

><p>They both entered the tech kitten's office at the same time. She was already waiting for them. With her arms folded the same way JJ's was, she motioned for Morgan to tell them what he needed to.<p>

He pushed JJ lightly over to Garcia and they shared a seat. _The two best friends! _Morgan thought with a smile. But his smile quickly disappeared. He needed to tell them now. If he didn't, he would regret it later and he knew he would.

"Spencer made it, but he's in a coma and might not wake up, even if he did he wouldn't remember anything." He said in one breath. Hopefully they wouldn't break out in tears. He really didn't like water works.

Garcia covered her mouth with her hand like she was keeping back the vomit. Morgan knew that was why she did it. Penny hated to puke. JJ on the other hand was rigid and didn't look like she was breathing. Morgan put a hand on her shoulder and thats when her tears poured out of her lovely blue eyes.

"Take me too him now!" They both demanded, giving Morgan a tight hug before they headed out the door. Morgan knew this was going to be a long day. Little did he know, things were about to get a lot worse for the team. A lot worse for him and Shaylee.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people who have been with this story from the start. To all the new readers, thank you aswell. I don't think you all like the idea of me adding Shaylee into the mix. If you want her out of the picture tell me, and I will make an alternate ending for this story. <strong>

**This is not the end of Reid's pain. There will be many more chapters. But I am having kind of a writers block. Give me some idea's?**

**You all didn't want me to kill off Reid, so I didn't. I went with the next best thing. Putting him in a coma :D Mwahahaha! Anyways. Again I love you all! Don't forget to R&R! :):):):):):):):)**

**BTW: I might let Reid wake up, but like the doctor said, he will have no memory :) Don't worry though, if I do that, I'll make the team refresh his memory :D**


	8. A Little Note

_**Hey everyone! It's your favorite person ever xD JK :) **_

_**Anyways, I am having major problems with my life right now. Stuff that relates to what happened/happens in "Last Breath."**_

_**It's been depressing and I can't bring myself to write the next chapter of this story right now.**_

_**In other words, this little story will be put on hold until everything passes. I'm so sorry.**_

_**I promise I will continue with this story though, considering how much feedback!**_

_**Plus I am having major writers block for this.**_

_**Any ideas?**_

_**Love you all :D**_


	9. Loosing Him

_**Pushing through everything because you all deserve to hear the rest of the story. Just because I'm going through rough shit right now, doesn't mean I need to keep you guys on suspense. I'll use my pain as my muse. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you all love my story, I really like it. Not one of you have complained to me about Shaylee joining the story. Thanks for that. You all rock and you all are the ones who keep me on this site. If it wern't for my fans, I wouldn't even be on this site in the first place.**_

_**I really love you all :)**_

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

The two young blonde's entered the hospital followed by Morgan. They were walking so fast that he almost had to sprint to keep up! He wondered how the hell they could move so fast on such high heels. Shaking away his thoughts, he made his way over to the double doors. He made his way to Spencer's room.

Walking down the long, deserted hallway, Morgan could feel someone watching him. He didn't like that. But, figuring it was just his imagination, he shook it off. Finally reaching Spencer's room, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Inside the small, cramped room, stood Hotch, Rossi, Shaylee, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia. The three older woman were crowding Spencer's bed, while Shay sat in the nearest chair. She had tears in her deep brown eyes. Walking over to the youngest Reid, he wrapped his arms around her.

Shay leaned into her older "brothers" arms, crying heavily. She just wanted Spencer to wake up. She wanted him to be next to her, telling her things were going to be alright. Just like he did when their dad came for her. She wanted her older brother. "Come talk to me out in the hall Shay?" Morgan asked her.

Nodding, she stood and followed the older profiler out into the hall. "Derek, I just want him to wake up." Shaylee could feel another round of tears coming, but surpressed them. She knew how much Morgan hated the water works.

"I know Shay, I really want him to wake up as much as you do, but we need to talk about what was going on with your life before you came here."

Shaylee stiffened. She knew he meant what happened with Dean and Haylee. Her ex, and beautiful daughter. Her old life. "Morgan, I really don't want to talk about it, I mean with Spencer like this.."

"We are talking about it, weather you like it or not little girl." He stated, lightly pushing the small girl into the chair across from him. "I want to hear everything."

Shay couldn't help it this time. She just over flowed with tears. The wet, hot liquid poured from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Morgan, you have to promise not to kill me, or Dean."

Morgan nodded, agreeing not to kill anyone or anything. He just wanted to know what the fuck had happened to his baby girl. "Go on."

She took a deep breath, and began her story. "Well, when Dean and I met, everything was perfect. He was a lawyer, and I was a teacher. We both made money, and we both loved eachother."

"Skip ahead to the first beating." Morgan instructed. Shay was trying to buy some time before she got to the gruesome parts of her twisted story.

"Um, well the first beating happened around 7 months ago."

"Okay Shay, I know you remember everything that happened that night, you need to tell me."

"Okay, okay! Well when I got home from work, Dean was passed out on the sofa, with Haylee in the other room by herself. I walked over to her room to find her crying, hungry and alone. I was pissed, so I went and bitched out Dean. I told him I was going to leave him if he ever did that again. That's when the vase came flying at me. It hit the back of my head, knocking me off my feet. Dean walked over and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying against the back wall. I could hear my ribs breaking, that's when he started to kick me repeativly."

Morgan was flabbergasted. How the hell could that asshole do this to such a sweet girl? "Baby girl, how many times did he hit you?"

"I really don't know Derek, he beat me every night when I got home from work."

"I want to see all the scars, bruises, anything. We can send it in to get custody back of Haylee." Morgan said, helping the young girl up. She shrank away. "Morgan, you really do not want to see them all."

"Yes I do."

"They are forreal all over my body, I don't feel comfortable with a guy taking pictures of me like that."

Derek was hurt a little bit, but understood. Who knows what else that sick fuck did to her! "Okay Shay I understand. We can have one of the girls take the pics for you sweetheart."

"Really, can it be that one brunette?"

"Emily?" Morgan asked. He had expected her to want Garcia to do it.

"Yeah her." Shaylee asked hopefully. Morgan couldn't help but give in, walking to the room again, he pulled out the oldest female profiler.

"Em, Shay has something to ask you."

Emily smiled at the youngest Reid. "What do you need sweetie?"

Shaylee told the whole story to Emily, who was sickened that someone could do this to another human being. When Shaylee asked her to take the pictures of her, Emily felt touched. She didn't expect to get picked for something like that. Hell, she thought Shay would feel most comfortable with Morgan taking them, but with Shaylee having a daughter, Emily suspected that Dean touched her more than one way.

"I would be honored to take the pics Shaylee." Emily said, hugging the puffy-eyed girl. "You're related to Spencer, and Spencer is like family, therefore, you are apart of my family.""Thank you Em." Morgan whispered as he walked Emily back to Spencer's room. "She is really broken up about everything, she probably doesn't trust men as well as woman.

They entered the room, welcomed to the loud, beeping of many machines in the room. Spencer had foam coming from his mouth, and he was twitching like crazy. Something was wrong.

Nurses and doctors swarmed the room so quickly. The team was pushed into the hallway by a bunch of distressed nurses. The doctors began to work on the spastic FBI agent.

One of them screamed out in a panicked voice, "We're loosing him!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn those cliffy's! ;) <strong>_

_**Stay tuned for more my lovlies! **_


	10. Someone's Watching

_**Hello there my lovlies! I see you're back for another installment of my story. :) **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>The B.A.U. could hear all the fast talking and the wooshing of machines. Shaylee was buried deep in Morgan's arms, weeping silently to herself. She just could not bare it if the doctor came out with bad news. Morgan had a hand on her back, trying to comfort the small girl.<p>

"ShayShay, it's going to be alright. I am pretty damn sure Spencer can pull through this." Morgan was more saying that to himself them to the quivering girl in his arms.

Everyone looked around like they were being watched. They all had the same feeling of someone being there who was not supposed to be. They all had the feeling of dread seeping into their souls as well.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Emily asked outloud. Everyone nodded in agreement. Well everyone but Shay, who had fallen asleep in Morgan's arms. Morgan knew that because her breathing had slowed down, and she wasn't shaking from all the tears.

"Who do you think it is?" Garcia asked in a scared voice. Too many bad things we're happening to her family right now, they didn't need some crazy ass unsub going after them. "You don't think that there is some creep out there getting his freak on by watching us do you?"

No one answered her question, they all just stood there, lost in thought. Each one was trying to picture a life without the young Dr. Spencer Reid. They couldn't! Spencer is like their brother, son, grandson. He was their family.

Life would be hell without him! They all couldn't live without Spencer. Not only was he family, but he was the one with the brains! Without Spencer, they would not be able to solve as many cases. They wouldn't be able to save as many lives. Without Spencer, life would be so different. Life would be pointless.

Morgan went to the waiting room where there were sofas. Putting the sleeping beauty down on one of them, Morgan let her sleep. The young girl had been through so much that Morgan was shocked she wasn't in the nut there were no blankets around, Morgan put his long jacket over her. It was freezing in the hospital, and he did not want another Reid hurt.

"Sweet Dreams young one, we'll see how our little Spency is doing tomorrow." Morgan said, kissing the sleeping girls forehead. "You and Spencer mean the world to me, as long as the rest of the team. You guys are my family." Kissing her forehead again, he turned to the nurses desk and walked over to the pretty red haired nurse who was bent over a pile of paperwork.

Informing the nurse running the waiting room about Shaylee, and to inform him right away when she awakened, Morgan led himself down the hallway, and over to his stressed out team. Still not being able to shake the feeling of being watched, Morgan sat, awaiting for the doctors to come out and inform them of what was happening.

* * *

><p>Little did the team know, is that they <em>were<em> being watched. Being stalked. Being hunted.

She left him. She left everything that she ever had for this miserable group of people. No, she didn't leave him, they _took _her. They took his beautiful girl without his permission, and now they were going to pay.

He had been reading up on every single member of the B.A.U. Two in particuler.

Spencer Reid. Shaylee's older brother, and the genius. Spencer could read 20,000 words per minute, and had an edeic memory. Meaning he could remeber anything he has ever read. Quote it word for word even.

Derek Morgan. Stripped of his innocence at a young age. Derek grew up in a rough neighborhood, and was always dead-set on helping people. He was the one with his arms wrapped around Shaylee.

Shaylee was his! All his! He didn't want to share! It was not fair that some guy could come in a sweep her off her feet, when Shaylee and him had a aby together!

Oh how they were going to pay.

Every single one of them. He was going to make sure of that. They were going to be tortured, and then killed. Then he could have his Shaylee back. He could have his life back.

Wrapping his arms tightly on the bars of the roof, he swung himself onto the ground. Getting closer to the group of FBI agents, he could hear them talking about the gifts he had given Shaylee. Calling it "abuse."

That's it, these people are going down.

He was going to start with that bitches older brother Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I know, it's a very short chapter, but I wanted to get through this part. As you all can guess, the person who is watching them is Shaylee's crazy ass ex boyfriend Dean.<span>_**

**_I really do not know how the torture chapters are going to turn out, but I think I'll do pretty good! I hope I will... But please cut me some slack because this is my first story like this. As I said in previous chapters, thank you all who have been with this story from the start, and to all the new people barly discovering my story, welcome! :)_**

**_I love you all :D_**


	11. Reflecting On The Good In Life

_**Back again I see! Well thats fine :)**_

_**Enjoy**__**another installment of Last Breath.**_

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

It had been over an hour since the doctors had rushed into Spencer's room, and pushed the team out. They were all waiting outside in the hallway, and Shaylee was still sleeping soundly on the couch in the next room.

Morgan was the closest one to the door. He wanted to be the first one to know what the hell had happened. Looking around at the rest of the team, he realized something. He really cared about them. _They were his family. __  
><em>

Rossi, the rich grandfather who spoiled the hell out of everyone else.

Hotch, the stressed out dad. Also the one who cared about everyone and everything. He's more than likely to keep his pain to himself, then share it with the rest of the family.

Prentiss, the mom of the group. Everyone loves her, and welcomed her into the family with open arms. Sure they missed Elle, but Emily cares about us, and just wants what ever is best for the rest of the group. She's willing to die for us.

JJ, Beautiful JJ! She is like the little sister of the group. Everyone loved her. She was the one to keep her cool, even in the most disastrous of times, and keep everyone else sane. She was the glue that held us all together.

Penny. Morgan's baby girl. She is like the aunt of the group. Loving, funny, and carefree a majority of the time! But when one of her family members were in pain, she got her head in the game and went to murder whoever had hurt her family.

Spencer. The youngest. The baby. He is like the little brother of the group. The team felt the need to protect him for that very reason. They all knew he could take care of himself, but they wanted to be safe then sorry. Spencer is sucha caring sweetheart. He deserves nothing but the best.

They were his family. His world. Sure he had his mom and two sisters, but they wern't there for him like the team was. They were family.

The door opened next to him, and everyone's head shot up. The doctor came out covered in blood, but he had a huge smile on his face.

"Spencer is going to be alright."

* * *

><p>The whole team felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. They felt as wonderful. JJ and Garcia had tears of happiness streaming down their faces. Even the emotionless Hotch has smiling and as happy as could be.<p>

"What was wrong with him?" Rossi asked, not satisfied with the doctors choice of words. "Is Spencer going to come out of the coma anytime soon?"

The doctors once happy face changed into a grim one. "I am afraid that young Spencer had a seizure, his body rejected the blood from the transfusion."

"I thought you said the transfusion was successful." Came a small voice from the doorway. Shaylee stood there, with Morgan's jacket covering half of her slim body. "You lied."

The doctor sighed, "No I did not lie, we thought the transfusion was successful, but, because of the drugs that are in his system, his immune system became slower, causing the effects to slow down."

"Drugs?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. She thought she was going to puke. How could she not have known that? She turned to Morgan with tears in her eyes. She gave him a questioning look.

"Shay, I think it's time you learn about what happened with Spence in the past couple years you two had no communication." Emily butted in, motioning for her and Morgan to go into the other room. "Morgan will tell you all about it."

Morgan reached over and put his arms around the young girl. She was shaking. "Shay, c'mon now baby girl, Spencer is way strong enough to get through this, in the mean time, lets talk about Spencer."

Shay nodded and leaned into the strong profilers arms. Her brother needed her, she couldn't fall apart. _  
><em>

Little did she know, the news she was about to learn, could tear apart Spencer and her's relationship...

* * *

><p>Dean stood by the doorway of Spencer's door, peaking in as the rest of the team coddled the young profiler. He could hear Morgan and Shaylee talking in the next room. Shay sounded like she was about to cry. Dean smiled at the thought. She deserved it for leaving him and their daughter like that! How could she? She was supposed to be the fucking mom! Not go around whoring with her "friends." Dean started to become angry.<p>

He started to cool himself. He needed to save all the rage, and anger for Spencer's torturing. Spencer needed to feel the pain that he did when Shaylee left him. He can only torture the asshole genius when he wakes up, and actually _remembered_ everything and everyone.

Maybe he should take that bitch Shaylee too? Kill two birds with one stone. He could get that bitch back both ways. Giving her pain, and having her watch as he peeled the flesh and meat from the doctors skinny bones.

Dean peered through the doorway again, and looked at Spencer. Pulling out a syringe from his pocket, he squirted some of the foul smelling liquid out and smiled wickedly. He was going to have so much fun...

"Soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey y'all! As you can guess, it's the lovely writer of this story. How are you liking it so far? I think the emotions I am having from the problems I am having, is coming out into my writing. Some of my stories I never posted on here are dark. Very dark. Do you thin I should post them? Yes or No?<strong>_

_**Anyways, I'm thinking of keeping this story going until I reach about the 20-30th chapter. How does that sound? I may do more than that, but no promises. I really like this story so far though.**_

_**What do you think about Shay's crazy ass ex coming and wanting to torture people? I already have some idea's for the torture scenes and all that. This is going to be so much fun!**_

_**Oh great, I sound so morbid there.. O.O**_

_**Whatever! Again, thanks to all who have been with this story from the beginning, and to all new-comers, welcome! We've been expecting you.. ;)**_

_**Love you all :D**_


	12. Sometimes, Laughter Is The Best Medicine

Third Person

They were all sitting in the cramped waiting space near Spencer's room. The doctors had said Reid would be fine, but if anything else went wrong with the young genius, they wanted to be close by. They wanted to be able to help as much as possible.

"Derek, I'm so tired." Shaylee yawned and curled up next to the older man. He smiled at the girl. For a 21 year old, she sure acted like a child sometimes. "Could I just sleep here?"

He patted her head and kissed the top of her head. "Of coarse ShayShay." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms protectively around her tiny waist. If she was going to sleep, she might as well sleep as comfortable as possible. Derek wanted her to chill anyways. She was being very high strung lately. Plus, now that they had explained to her everything that has happened to Spencer while they lost touch, she was even more upset and cranky.

Hotch looked over at them and smiled. Derek could be such a mother hen when he wants to be. That girl is very lucky to have Derek and Spencer in her life. Hotch just sat there and thought about everything. He kept blaming himself for what happened to his agent. He was supposed to be there for them after all. Maybe he isn't as good of a leader as he thought he should be.

"Hotch?" came a small voice from beside him. He looked over into the eyes of beautiful Emily Prentiss. She was staring at him with big eyes, and her lip pursed. Like she was thinking of something to say, but couldn't find the right words. "Yes Emily?"

"I'm so worried about Spencer, what if he doesn't make it through." She let one tear fall. Then another. And another. Hotch got up and pulled her into the next room, where he just hugged the girl while she sobbed into his shoulder.

The two brunette's broke apart and sat on two chairs farthest from the others, wanting to talk things through. Emily was a nervous wreck, and Hotch wanted to break down himself.

With them both thinking it was their fault for what happened to Spencer, they were able to talk the most about it. Considering they were both stubborn, it was very difficult for one to tell the other that it wasn't their fault. The other would just firmly deny it and then the other would scold him or her for thinking or saying the same thing.

JJ was curled up in one of the chairs near a window. She was looking down at the bustling city and thinking about the current situation they were all in. With Spencer in the hospital and the team so upset. Strauss decided to give them all a break until the youngest was back to normal.

_If he went back to normal..._

She refused to think like that. Spencer was a strong man who could handle just about anything! He could get through this dammit! He has to get through this. The team wouldn't be the same without him. They all would be so broken if the young man were to die. His sister would probably fall to pieces if he passed. Shay was already so nervous and cranky enough.

"Room for one more?" came a gruff voice from behind her. JJ turned and was faced with another of her closest friends; Rossi.

"Of coarse!" She replied, happy to have some company. All she wanted to do was get her mind off things. Rossi could help her with that. He was always good with things like that.

"Kiddo, you seem so upset, I know everything going on is so hard, but we need to keep it together." He stated, looking directly into JJ's blue eyes. "You are one of the strongest girls I know, I know that you can get through this." Rossi pulled up another chair and sat by her.

"Rossi I just don't want to talk about this right now." She turned her head and looked out the window again. "Can we please talk about something else?" _Anything Else..._

"Sure, how about you and Will, y'all seem to be getting closer and closer each date."

Her heart lept. She hadn't thought about Will in a while. He was her knight in shining armor after all! "Will's great, we're thinking about creating a family together."

"You're gonna play Sims?" His eyebrow went up jokingly. JJ rolled her eyes and lightly laughed. "Yeah Rossi, we're gonna play Sims."

"Well you better use that WooHoo button quickly, I want a grandchild to spoil the hell out of!" He said seriously. JJ was frozen for a second before she smiled widely.

"You would think of my baby as your own grandchild?"

"Hell yeah I would, you're like my daughter Jennifer, and you always will be." Rossi smiled back the same 1000 watt smile.

She laughed loudly, getting the attention of Derek and Shay. The two on the couch just went back to their own business when they realized it had nothing to do with Spencer.

JJ hugged the older man and said, "And I think of you as my over protective dad."

He returned the hug and continued on with their conversation.

* * *

><p>Dean's POV<p>

I was watching, and waiting. I had to hit them where it hurt. With their two youngest! Spencer and Shaylee Reid. The others thought so much of the younger pair, that they would go out of their way to find or help them. Well, they won't be able to help them once I have ahold of them!

I waited behind a halfway closed door across from Spencer's room. Two doctors were in the room checking the young doctor's vitals. I needed the room to be completely clear for me to stick my "special" ingredient into Spencer.

This would awaken the young genius, and would make it easier to take him for my "experimenting." This experimenting would involve the man to loose a few limbs, but it was experimenting none the less.

Spencer's door opened and the two doctors walked out, talking about what they were going to do for their days off. I rolled my eyes whrn the younger one said, "I'm going to go to the nearest strip club."

Waiting a couple minutes to make sure the cost was clear, I made a mad dash into the doctors room and closed the door. Not wanting any surprise visitors, I locked it as well.

Turning, I was faced with the young genius unconscious. I smiled wickedly to myself and pulled out the syringe. Coming closer to the bed and young man, I injected it into the vein on his wrist.

Already, his heart rate quickened, and I could see his breathing getting quicker. I'd let the team and Shaylee know that he had awoken before making my move and taking the genius. I smiled again to myself and pushed the button calling the doctors.

I walked back to the door and unlocked it. Walking out, I once again made my way to the room across the hall. I walked in and closed the door about a crack. Just enough for me to see what was going on with Spencer's room.

I watched as the doctors flew in, doing their job. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>The team was still spread out across the waiting room, but when Spencer's doctor came out, they were all by him in an instant. Even Shaylee, who was roughly shaken awake by Morgan.<p>

"What's wrong doc?" Morgan said, trying to sound like bugs bunny. But failing miserably.

The doctor smiled at them, "Spencer Reid is awake."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hope you all like it! Im writing this at two o'clock in the morning, so I apoligise for any mistakes. :)<span>_**


	13. Waking Up Is A Bitch!

Third Person POV

"What do you mean Spencer's awake?" Came a shocked voice from behind the doctor. It was Garcia. She was carrying a tray of coffee's for everyone. "My junior G-man is okay?" she asked, hopefully.

The doctor smiled at her as well, before turning to e able to see everyone. "Yes, the young doctor is awake, and in very good health." He looked at the young girl who looked remarkably like the patient he was just helping. "Are you Spencer's sibling?"

Shaylee looked up with wide eyes. She didn't like to be singled out a parties, much less by doctors! "Yeah, I'm Shaylee, his younger sister." She pulled out a dainty hand for him to shake, instead the older man took her into a big hug. This shocked the young girl, but she hugged back, not wanting to be rude.

"Miss, your brother is very strong, I was thinking we were going to have another death on our hands." The doctor said, pulling away. He had felt the awkwardness between them and didn't want to overstep his boundries. "Spencer is very lucky to be alive."

"Well can we see him?" Emily demanded, her eyes puffy from crying. JJ was behind her, and the young blonde nodded, "Yeah, can we?" Since Emily was so tall, JJ had to stand on her tippy toes to be able to see over the fellow teammate.

"Right this way agents!" the doctor said, leading the way to their youngest's room. Everyone was anxious to see him, and wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him how much he had worried them. All they wanted to do was talk to their friend again.

Reaching the room numbered 503, they stopped. The doctors had moved him from his previous room into recovery. This was a good sign in the eyes of the FBI agents and Shaylee. "Are you all ready?" the doctor asked, his hand on the door knob. Waiting for a reply from one of them. Hotch nodded and he opened the door, letting them fall into the tiny room.

* * *

><p>Spencer was sitting up in his bed, talking to a rather pretty nurse. No, he was <em>flirting <em>with her. Obviously Spencer really liked her, because the young man was normally very shy in front of people. He flashed her a huge smile as she checked his vitals, obviously not knowing that his friends were in the room, watching his every move.

"Get some Pretty Boy!" Morgan called out, fist pumping. He was trying to make people laugh, and it worked. Spencer sank back into his bed, his face going a deep red. That made everything funnier. Even -No-Emotion laughed lightly.

As the nurse walked out, Shaylee ran up to her brother with tears in her eyes, while the rest of the team stayed behind, letting the brother and sister have their moment. . "Spencer!" She cried out and hugged him tightly. She was soon on the bed, sobbing into Spencer's shoulder. He just sat there with his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in while holding on to his baby sister who he thought to be dead.

"Shay, I thought you were gone," He whispered, stroking her hair. "I thought I had lost my baby sister." He held on to her tightly. He didn't want to let her go, in fear that he would "lose" her again. "Shay.."

She pulled back, and stared at her brother, "No one can get rid of me, I am a Reid." She smiled, which caused her brother to smile as big as her. "God, Spence, I thought I'd lost you!" Her voice cracked. Even thinking about that hurt.

Spencer closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. Shaylee got off of him and stood back, knowing that Spencer needed some space. He normally did that when he was about to cry unwillingly. "Spence?"

He opened his eyes again, and this time let everything loose. Tears came flowing from his deep brown eyes, and his whole body shook from it. "Sha- guys, I'm sorry."

The team came closer, wanting to get their hello in with their youngest friend. "Sorry for what baby?" Garcia asked, while playing with her Junior G-Man's hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart!"

"Yes, I do! I put you all through hell, I can see the pain in all of your guy's eyes." He stated, looking up into the faces of his family. "You all really do care about me."

JJ threw her arms around her best friends neck. "Of coarse we love you Spencer, you are apart of our family, and nothing could change that!" She was choking on her own words, but Spencer understood. He hugged her back, grateful he got another chance to see them all again.

"Why did you do it though Reid?" Rossi questioned, obviously curios. "We all really want to know."

Spencer took another deep breath before starting his story.

"Well, it was partly from the fact that I was told my baby sister was gone, and with the fact that I am responsible for the people who die."

The team was flabbergasted, Shaylee aswell! He thought it was his fault they had failed to save some people? No it damn well wasn't his fault! It wasn't anyone's fault but the unsubs!

"Spencer, it is not your fault for their deaths, why the hell would you think that?" Emily demanded. He was like a brother to her, and she would be damned if she would let him think like that any longer.

"Because Emily, I'm supposed to be the genius of the group! I am supposed to know how to save them, who the creep is, and everything! When I see the sad faces of the dead victims family, I broke down." He looked up with big eyes. "It broke me, tore at me, ate away at my sanity." His big eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

Hotch let a tear escape. This is exactly how he felt when Gideon left. This is exactly how he felt when his ex wife died. Spencer was becoming the broken man that Hotch was. He didn't want that to happen. Spencer had so much potential. Hotch didn't want him to feel like that and become the emotionless man he was.

"Spencer, it is NOT your fault man, do you hear me?" Morgan growled, hugging the younger man on the bed, "You should know that."

The genius returned the hug and continued. "How about when I thought that my baby sister was dead? I got a phone call one day saying she died in a wreck. That hurt even worse. I am the big brother, I was supposed to look out for her and I failed at that. That was one of the only jobs I was ever good at. Protect Shaylee. And when I heard that I thought I had failed my job." Spencer let some more tears fall.

Shaylee made her brother scoot over andseh climbed into the bed next to him. "Bro, I am so sorry, but don't you ever say you're a failure again. You and Morgan are the best damn big brothers any girl could ever want. When I thought I lost you, I couldn't take it. If the doctor said he you passed, I was going to go and kill myself."

The room was quiet for a moment before Morgan exploded! "What? If you EVER say or think of anything like that again, or Spencer and I will kill you ourselves."

Shaylee curled up next to her brother, scared. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Is there something else you are not telling us Reid?" JJ questioned, sitting down in the nearest chair. Spencer let his head fall when he whispered, "Yes."

They waited for him to tell them, and when he cleared his throat, he finally did! "I was scared my schizophrenia was coming out."

"Why would you think that?" Shaylee asked, playing with her hair.

"Because I could hear a voice in my head, telling me things." He looked up with big sad eyes. Almost as if they were pleading, pleading for something.

"What kind of things?" Hotch asked cautiously, scared for the answer. "To kill myself."

The room went silent once again.

"Pretty Boy, I hope you know that that's just a side effect of deluided, right?" Morgan asked, knowing that Spencer had taken the drug again.

"Now that I think about it, yes, I just wasn't thinking clearly at the time." Spencer replied sheepishly.

Garcia decided to clear the air, "Well that's done and over with, we have our baby back, and that's all that mattered!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! I know you didn't see any crazy Dean in this chapter, but he will be there in later ones, just creeping around. Haha! Anyways, I love you all :)<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses! :)**


	14. I Wanna Play Doctor

Spencer's POV

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small picture that had my fellow FBI agents on it.I looked into the faces of the family that I loved so much. They had cared enough to take me to the hospital and they had cared enough to stay for me. They all had gone out of there wa yto help save me. I was a broken and lost man, I was a depressed, suicidal man. But not anymore. I now know that my family was there for me. Shaylee was back, and things were looking up for me. Hopefully...

I looked over to the peaceful face of my sleeping sister. She was curled p in the big bed next to me. Shaylee hadn't left my side since I woke up. The others would habe been there for me too, but I demanded for them to go home. I didn't want them to have those tired eyes, and for them to loose more sleep over me. I was just so happy to be home.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Shaylee wake up and yawn until she poked my shoulder playfully. "Always the deep thinker eh Spence?"

Smilng, I shoved her playfully. "Go back to sleep Shay, it's 3:30 in the morning!" Her eyes widened. "Why the HELL am I up so early?! Wait, why are YOU up so early Spncer?" I smiled shyly at her.

"I've been too lost in thought about how grateful I am for you guys to save me. You guys helped me out of a downward spiral. I wouldn't be here without my family."

Shay smiled at me, her freakles glowing in the dim light. "We're family dude! You would have done the same if it were me on the death bed." I nodded.

"I would have Shay! You have no idea how much I've missed you." More tears were forming in my eyes. I could see the guilt flash in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Spencer! My boyfriend... he made me... I couldn't have contact with anyone from down here. Not like we have much family here to begin with. Our mom's crazy, and everyone at school hated us for our brains. We were eachothers best friends. I left you, but you have no idea how much I didn't want to. I love you bro!"

By this time, I had tears pouring down my cheeks. "I love you too Shay, now les get some sleep before the rest of the guys get here. They said they'd be here at around 9, so we can have plenty of shut eye!"

She smileed and curled back up, closing her eyes. I waited until I could hear the faint snoring coming from her lips before relaxing myself and finally falling into the peaceful state we all call "sleeping"

xxx

As I was asleep, I could feel something poke into my skin, and a liquid shoot inside me that didn't feel just right. I felt as if I were falling into a deep, drug enduced sleep. It didn't feel right, but I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so useless, and weak. What if someone was hurting Shay?

What if we were being kidnapped?

All these "What if's" where flashng through my mind at a quick pace. I began to panic again, trying to move around. Trying to open my eyes.

Nothing worked, I felt as if my eye lids were as heavy as iron. I just couldn't open them!

I tried again a couple more times, before another sharp, poke hit my arm. I bit my lip in pain. I never liked shots.

I slowly began to drift into the darkness, not remembering the feelings of worry and panic about Shaylee.

XXX

"Spencer! Spencer please wake up! Don't let him hurt me!" A girls voice was lulling me into a concious state. Who was making such a racket?

I opened my eyes slowly, and tried to lt my eyes adjust. It didn't really work. The dim lite barely made anything visible.

I felt a tug at my sleeve and looked down at a young girl who looked remarkably like me!

"Shaylee?" I asked, my voice dry and horse. It felt as if I hadn't used it in forever,

"I'm scared Spencer!" She whispered, clutching on to me tightly. I patted her head and hugged her tightly. Whatever was scaring my baby sister, was going to die.

"Where are we Shay?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of questioning herself. "I honestly don't know!"

I looked around the room and noticed we were in a kind of cell looking room. Like a jail cell. My heart ran cold as I heard the snicker of rats and other disgusting creatures on the floor and everywhere.

"Shaylee, I don't know where the hell we are, or who the hell we're with, but I promise I will not let anyone hurt you."

Shaylee nodded and was about to open her mouth when the cell door unlocked and swung open. I stood up and pushed my sister behind me, ready to fight off whoever the hell took us.

"Move out of the damn way, I just want the girl."

I glared at the mystery person. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you are NOT coming near Shaylee at all."

"It's either her, or both of you." it growled. I gulped and lookd at Shaylee, who was trembling with fear. No, I wasn't going to let this awful man hurt her.

"No!" I shouted with confidence.

There was a low, menicing chuckle as the man stepped forward and grabbed me and Shaylee. She screamed but he just slapped her across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted, ready to tear this guy apart. How DARE he touch my baby sister. This fucker is going to PAY!

"Shut the hell up Pretty Boy, or both of your guys' punishments will be 100 times worse!" He growled before shoving the both of us into a brightly light room.

I was blinded for a second before my eyes finally adjusted. I looked around the room and saw some mid-evil torture devices, handcuffs, a long table, and a bed.

The guy shoved me out of the way before gripping onto Shaylee tightly and pushing her onto the bed. He handcuffed her and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide with fright. "Please, no, don't hurt him! Take me instead!" She pleaded, trying to break free from the handcuffs. She slapped her again before turning to me.

I look back at her, then to our kidnapper. "Whatever you are planning to do, just do it to me. Leave Shaylee out of it. Just hurt me. Please."

The man chuckled darkly. "She will have her turn, but for now, I wanna play doctor on you Mr. Reid."


	15. Spencer's Surgery & Shaylee's Suprise

Spencer's POV

I tried to back away from this crazed man slightly. What exactly was he planning on doing to me? He looked up, meeting my gaze. "Why are you doing this?"

The man chuckled again, darkly. His green eyes gleaming with evil. "Because this bitch over here left me, for you! She left her daughter and I for YOU!"

I was taken aback for a second, and I looked over to Shaylee. She was glaring at the man with such hate. "Dean? Wat the fuck! Let us go now! What have you done with Haylee?!" her voice coming out panicked. "What have you done to my baby girl!?"

Who was Haylee?

Dean turned around and spit at her. "That little brat should be six feet under by now!" Shaylee stopped, frozen in place, her eyes wide as saucers. "My baby.. d-dead? No! I don't believe you!" she screamed, her voice breaking. I could see tears briming around her eyes.

Haylee was her daughter?

I was suddenly filled with anger. "You killed your own daughter?!" I screamed, coming closer to Dean. He didn't seem to back off though. I could see the look of a madman in his eyes. Dean stepped closer to me, bringing his hands around my neck.

I tried to fight him off, but he was way too strong. His hands were locked tightly around me, and before I knew it, I was loosing conciousness.

Before I was completely unconcious, he picked my up like I was a bag of flour. I tried to fight back, but I was so weak and tired!

"Stop! Dean leave him alone!" Shaylee's screams fell upon deaf ears because Dean just carried me to the long table and strapped both my arms and legs down. Bounding me.

"Wh-what are you gona do to me?" My voice was slurred, because I was so dizzy. I still coldn't help but panic about what this mad guy was going to do to me. "Please, don't do this!" Shaylee screamed, and tried to get out of her binds again. No use.

"I said I was going to play doctor, and I'm going to. Spencer Reid here is our patient who is in desperate need for a kidney transplant."

My eyes widened in fear and I became more aware of my surroundings. Dean was right next to me, holding up a rather large, rusty knife. He wasn't going to use that thing on me was he? I could get sick from it not being starelized!

"No, please don't!" Shaylee screamed some more, but Dean threw a medium sized rock at her, making her fall silent from fear.

"Please, do whatever to me, just don't hurt Shay!" I pleaded, looking at Dean. "You wouldn't hurt her Dean, you're not like that!"

"Yes I am! She's going to watch us play, along with your other friends at the BAU!" Dean snapped, pulling out a camera and putting it on a stand. He pushed a button and a red like came on, signaling the camra was on. "Say hello Spencer!" He said cheerily, pulling on a mask.

"Please, no don't do this!" I tried pleading. Dean walked over to me and bent down to my ear, "Say anything about who I am, and where we are, Haylee will really die, along with Shaylee, and I'll make you watch!"

I nodded and turned to Shaylee, who was shaking in fear, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll be okay, people can live with only oe kidney!" I was reassuring myself more than her. I wasn't worried about loosing a kidney, I was worried about the rusty knife about to slice into my skin.

"Enough chit chat! Let's get to the fun stuff!" Dean clapped his hands like a small child and picked up the rusty knife, along with an equaly rusty scalpl. (A/N- I dunno how to spell that, sorry!)

I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. And soon enough, a felt a sharp prick at my side and then I felt my skin being torn. It hurt, so bad. I let out a mournful scream and tried to get away from the knife, but the more I struggled, the more the knife dug into me.

Dean looked back over at the camera and grinned evilly. "See, this is what happens when skanks like Shaylee be bitches! Now, Spencer is going to get a little surgery done!"

The knife dug into my flesh and hit muscle. It dug into it , and made me scream out in pain again. "Please stop!" Shaylee screamed. "You're killing him!"

"Shut up stupid girl!" Dean screamed, throwing the knife to the side and using his fingers to dig around inside me. He played with my insides, before pulling something out.

It felt like I was dying. Again. It hurt so bad.

He finally got in completely out and placed it on the table. I looked at what he pulled out and nearly puked. It was a chunk of my meat.

"Oopsies, his kidney's not on this side! Well, we'll get it out tomorrow." Dean cackled while smacking me across the face. "I'm done with you for the night."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about. He was going to hurt Shaylee. "No, please. not her!" I screamed, trying to break free, but stopping and hissing frrom pain.

I looked over helplessly at Shaylee, and back to Dean. He had turned the camera over to Shaylee and started to take his pants off. Shaylee was bawling her eyes out.

He walked over to Shaylee, his pants and boxers completely off, and he took off Shaylee's gray sweats and undies.

It took me a second to realize what he was doing. He was raping Shaylee..

Right in front of me.

I closed my eyes and tried to drone out the painful cries from my baby sister. She was bawling and trying to get away. It hurt me so much knowing I couldn't help. It was more painful then Dean's "surgery." I felt lifeless, and hopeless. My baby sister!

After was seemed like forever, Dean was finally done with his vile task. He kissed Shay one last time before getting up and dressing himself.

He turned the camera off, and turned to us. "I'll go send this, then bring down some food."

And with that, he left. Leaving me and Shaylee in the cold, awful room.

Garcia's POV

It had been over 13 hours since our baby geniuses vanished. We don't know where they went, but we're pretty sure someone took them.

Us girls have been bawling non-stop, and the guys were working so hard to find them.

I walked over to my compluter and turned it on. The screen showed me that I had an unread email. with a video attatchment.

I clicked it open, and it read "To The Members OF The BAU, Watch This Together." I was puzzled, but called in the others. Once they were all in my little batcave, I pushed play.

The screen was dark for a second, before Spencer appeared on screen, looking like he had just been in a fight.

"Oh my God, that's Spencer!"


	16. I'll Get You Out Of Here

Garcia's POV

Our eyes were glued to the screen, portraying our baby boy. He had purple marks around his cheeks, and looked like he'd just lost a fight. Whoever the hell did this, was going to pay.

"Say hello Spencer!" a man's voice rang out of the speakers, but we didn't know who's it was. He sounded almost cheerful to be with the Reid's.

Spencer's eyes widened in fear. "Please, no don't do this!" he pleaded. The man just walked over to him and whispered something into his ear that made him close his mouth. The vile man looked triuphent. Spence turned to the side and spoke to someone off screen. "I'll be okay, people can live with only one kidney!"

"Enough chit chat, let's get to the fun stuff!"Their kidnapper clapped his hands together like a small child, and bent down to pick up a rather rusty knife and scapl. I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock. What was this guy gonna do to my Junior GMan?!

Spencer closed his eyes tight and the bastard got closer to him with the knife. Pretty soon, the knife dug into Spencer's side, making the poor kid scream out in pain. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I saw this horrible sight. That's one of my family members you bastard!

He tried to move away from the knife, but the more he moved, the more the knife dug into him. The evil bastard looked over to the screen. Even through a mask, you could tell this sicko was grinning. "See, this is what happens when skanks like Shaylee be bitches! Now Spencer is going to get a little surgery done!"

So, the person off screen was Shaylee. At least we know they're together.

He dug the knife back into Spencer some more, making him scream out in agony."Please stop!" a female's voice screamed out. "You're killing him!" I'm guessing that was Shaylee.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" the creep yelled, throwing the knife to the side. He then stuck his fingers inside Spencer, digging around some more. He stayed like that before pulling something out.

A piece of Spencer's meat.

I was going to be sick. "Oh my God." The tears were coming out quicker now. What did this boy do to deserve such horride luck?!

He pulled it out completely and placed it onto the table beside Spencer. The poor boy looked at his meat, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oopsies, his kidney;s not on this side! Well, we'll get it out tomorrow." The bastard cackled. "I'm done with you for the night." Spencer's eyes widened. Was he going to hurt Shaylee now?

"No, please. Not her!" Spencer screamed, trying to break from the binds but stopping and hissing from pain.

The sicko turned the camera over, and it was now facing Shay, who was bounded to a ratty looking mattress. He then started to take his pants off, and Morgan's grip tightened on my hand. "This ass better not be doing what I think he's gonna do!"

Pretty soon his pants and boxers were off, and he managed to get Shaylee's off aswell. And he raped her. On camera.

She was crying, and Spencer looked like he was in more pain then he was from the "surgery."

Pretty soon, he stopped and kissed Shay one last time before the screen went blank.

"Oh God...!" Emily whispered, clutching my hand tightly. This was worse than Hankel.

There was a loud crash and a frusterated scream coming from behind me and the rest of the team. We turned to see Morgan, on the ground crying in the fetal position. I got up and ran to hug him.

"We'll find them hotstuff!"

He clutched to me tightly, sobbing and staining my shirt with tears. Not like I cared. He was my best friend. "We have too babygirl, I love Shaylee and Spence, but Shay is my life, I'm in love with her."

Spencer's POV

"Shaylee, I'm so sorry! Please, please don't cry!" I begged, trying to reach for my sister through my binds. She was quivering on the bed, her clothes all ripped up. Her hair was a mess, there was blood in some places, and her tearful face was red and puffy. She looked like she'd been through hell.

Well, I guess she has, considering what Dean did to her.

"I can't Spence, you don't understand. It's not the first time he's done that, I just can't believe he would do that to Haylee, our baby." Her voice was horse from screaming. "She's my everything."

I bit back some tears of my own and opened my mouth to reply, but the door swung open, silencing my instantly.

Dean walked through the doorway, holding a tray of pizza, and two bottles of water. "Here's your food, save it, because you ain't getting any more for awhile." My stomach growled loudly when the smell of pizza hit my nose. I was starving. How long had we been down here?

He walked over and untied me from the chair, and did the same to Shaylee. He kicked her in the stomach once, and I dove to her side. "Don't fucking touch her!" I screamed, fighting back the scream of pain. My side was bleeding pretty badly still. I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it, but I had to make sure she did. "I'll be back to fix you up a bit and have some more fun. By now your friends should have seen the last tape." He walked swiftly over to the door, leaving us once again.

Shaylee crawled over to the plate and brought it back over to me. "Eat Spence, or you're going to get sicker." She pushed all four pieces over to me, and a bottle. She kept one for herself. "Please."

I smiled at her weakly and shoved three back at her. "I'll eat one, you eat the others. You need it more than I do Shay." I whispered, putting a pepperoni into my mouth. She tried to argue with me, but I glared at her. "Eat."

She bowed her head and took a bite of the pizza, "Oh my god this is delicious." I smiled at her before laying down. "I'll get you out of here Shay, I promise. You can see the family again, you can see Haylee again. I promise."

She looked at me and smiled. "I love you bro."

"I love you too."


	17. Ready For Round Two?

Spencer's POV

The promise I made to Shaylee a few hours ago, kept ringing through my mind, causing me to lose sleep. How was I supposed to keep Shaylee alive and get her out of here when I can barely stand? God, I hope the team gets here quickly! I honestly don't know how much I can take. But, I have to fight on, for Shay, my niece, and for the team. They all needed me.

I looked over at my sister, who was over in the corner asleep. She had a pained expression on her face, and I could tell she has restless. Too many things on her mind.

My thoughts drifted over to m neice Haylee. I wonder what she looked like. She probably had the beauty of her mother. I hope she doesn't get anything from that bastard of a father. If I get out of here, I swear I'm going to spoil the hell out of that little girl.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a metal door opening. I looked up and my eyes narrowed. Dean stood there with a wicked grin on his face. "What the fuck do you want?" I snapped.

Dean gave me a frown. "That's not very nice Spence! Considering I'm the one calling the shots here. It's my choice wether you live or die, so show some damn respect."

I opened my mouth to say something nasty back, but decided against it. I didn't want him to take his anger out of Shay. "Why are you doing this? You can stop, we can help you Dean."

The younger man growled, and was suddenly in my face. "I'm doing this because that bitch of a sister left me and took my daughter! I know she has feelings for your friend Morgan!"

"What did you really do with Haylee?" I shot back with just as much venom. Dean smirked, "Like I said earlier, the little brat should be six feet under by now. I had a friend of mine take a little time with her."

My eyes widened, "I don't believe you, you hired someone to kill your own fucking daughter?!"

Dean smirked again before getting up, and pulling me with him. "Ready for round two?"

I didn't reply, but he still chained me back up on the table. "Shaylee should see this." He whispered more to himself then anyone. He walked over to my sister and took a swift kick to her stomache. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I screamed, trying to get out of the bindings.

Shaylee's eyes opened quickly and she tried to scoot away from Dean, but he grabbed her too and chained her back up against the bed before walking back over to me. "I think your team mates liked the little home made video we made for them last time, why don't we make another?" He grinne evily. "This time we'll make it live." He typed something in on the computer and a little red light came on the camera again.

"Say hello to your friends Spencer!" He cheered. I looked over at the camera, and sure enough it was poimted directly at me again. 'Help.' I mouthed, knowing someone was watching. 'Please help us.'

Dean pulled the same mask he had on last time over his face. "Let's see all the things we can do to Spencer before he finally kicks the bucket!" The sicko laughed like it was some sort of game! He walked up to the table I was laying on and pulled out a rusty operting knife. He brought it down to my stomache and made a long gash starting from my bellybutton to my nipple. I screamed out in pain as the knife tore into my skin. He used his hands and pulled the skin apart, showing my ribcage and my insides.

I howled in pain, and Shaylee was over in the corner bawling her eyes out. "STOP PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Dean ignored her pleas and brought out a hammer. My eyes widened as big as saucers. Before I could blink, he rammed the hammer into my ribcage, causing many to break. I couldn't scream because blood filled my air way. Instead it came out a strange gurgling sound.

"DEAN FUCKIN' STOP!" Shaylee screamed, trying to break away from her bindings. Dean froze. "SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" He screamed and ran over to turn off the camera. I smiled slightly. It was live. The team knows who you are now you son of a bitch.

A ring came out from the computer speakers, signaling Dean had recieved a message. "Who the hell is Garcia?" He asked.

"My team mate, what did she tell you?" I asked, growing tired.

"It says; We're coming for you, you sick little fucker." Dean tried to sound neutral, but you could hear the fear and anger in his voice. I smiled, knowing help was coming.

He turned to Shaylee and ripped off his mask. "Why the fuck would you say my name?!" He screamed. Shaylee smirked, clearly proud of herself. "Oh, you didn't want them to know who you are? Oopsies, too late there you fucking prick!" Dean let out a pissed off scream before walking swiftly up to her. "Don- don't touch her." My voice came out barely a whisper. I could feel the life seeping out of me, but I needed to live long enough to make sure Shaylee got away.

He took a swift kick to her gut, and she doubled over in pain. I started to scream profanities at him, and I struggled against my bindings. It hurt like a bitch and I started to see black dots. I froze for a second, dizzy as hell. That's when Shaylee started to scream, but I couldn't move. The darkness had over taken me.

Garcia POV

A little box popped up on the screen in front of me. I frowned, someone was sending me a live chat request from an unknown server. I stood up and walked swiftly to the door and called for the team to come in.

Pretty soon, everyone was in the room. "What is it babygirl?" Morgan asked, rubbing his tired eyes. My poor baby hadn't slept in days. He was too worried about Shay and Spencer.

"I got another video." I whispered, and accepted the live chat request. Sure enough, the screen showed our little G-Man. He looked like death.

"Oh Spencer." JJ whispered, covering her mouth to muffle her sobs. Emily wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort.

The fucker's voice rang through my speakers again. "Say hello to your friends Spencer!" Spence looked at the camera and mouthed, "Help, please help." I could see that he was on the verge of tears.

Their kidnapper walked over to the table Spencer was laying on and brought out a knife. Spencer's eyes widened with fright as he brought the blade down to his stomache and the flesh all the way up to what looked like his nipple. Our poor genius cried out in agony and withered around. The bastard used his hands and pulled apart Spencer's skin, causing him to scream out in more pain. Suddenly we could hear Shaylee's voice coming from somewhere in the room. "STOP PLEASE! ! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Her screams fell upon deaf ears because their kidnapper didn't do anything but bring out a hammer. I gasped and pulled my eyes away to meet Morgans. He wasn't going to do what I think he was, was he?

I looked back just as the hammer was brought down on to Spencer's ribs. He tried to scream out in pain again, but it came out in a weird gurgling noise. "FUCKIN' STOP DEAN!" Shaylee screamed again.

I froze. Dean?

Their kidnapper froze aswell before screaming "SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" He disappeared off camera, and thas when the screen went black.

I looked behind me to Morgan and the rest of the team. He was grinning like a mad mam, and I didn't kno why.

"I know where they are."

I smiled knowingly at him, before typing a message to them through the live chat.

We're coming for you, you mother fucker.

The story is probably going to end in like, three more chapters...

LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXOXO


	18. Looks Like It's Just You And I

Spencer's POV

I couldn't move. Everything hurt so much. Hell, I could barely breath at all. I took every single hit, hoping that he would leave Shaylee alone. Nope. Once he was done with me, the fucker went over and beat her. I could do literally nothing and I felt as worthless as I did back in the bathroom. If only my attempt had ended my life. Sure Shay would be upset with my death, but she wouldn't be here right now. In pain.

This is all my fault.

I allowed my eyes to wander over to where my sisters body layed and wanted to cry more. She was asleep but looked so troubled and broken. "Shay?" I managed to cough out, hoping she would lift her head up and smile at me.

I didn't get a response.

'Please hang in there babygirl, I promised I would get you out of here, and I swear to God I'll keep that promise.' I thought to myself, struggling against the binding. 'You guys gotta find us, soon.'

While I was struggling against the restraint, I could feel it becoming loose. The deadbolt on the door unlocked. Freezing, I looked over to the eyes of the mother fucker who dragged us into this hellhole. "What do you want now?" I spat at him.

He grinned at me, pulling a butchers knife from behind his back and pointing to Shaylee. My eyes widened in horror. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I screamed. He took the knife and stabbed it deep into my left arm and twisted it. I couldn't contain my screams as the blade dug deeper into me. "

He left the knife inside my arm and turned to grab another weapon from the table beside me. That's when I noticed Shaylee was awake and trying to come at him. I mouthed for her to "RUN." and motioned to the open door. She understood and took off running.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" He tried to run after her, but I finally broke free from my restraint and spun him around to face me.

I grabbed the knife and slowly pulled it out of my arm. "I may be weak, but I swear to God I will kill you if you touch her again." I swayed back and forth, not being very persuasive.

He grinned at me evilly, before shutting my only way of escape.

"Well looks like it's just gonna be you and I having some fun this time..."

I am SOOOO sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll update tomorrow and it will be as long as the others. Thank you all so much for your patience with me. I've been so busy that I haven't fund much time to update my stories. I promise I'll get them done okay? _


	19. Don't Worry Princess

_**Alright, to the girrly who said that I had a lot of mistakes, I KNOW that. I don't have a computer at home so I use my Xbox to update my stories. Sorry if you don't like how many mistakes I have. I really do try my best. **_

_**Anyways, to continue with this story. I think either this one, or the next chapter will be the last. I don't really have much more ideas for this story. Sorry guys!**_

_**On with the story...**_

Shaylee's POV

I wandered around outside till I could find the beginning of a road. We were pretty far out, where the hell did Dean take us exactly?

I stopped for a second, trying to catch my breath. I'd been walking for what seemed like forever. I needed to find someone, or someplace quickly. I needed to get help. My brother was still back there...

I can't believe I left Spencer though. My brother. What the hell is wrong with me? He's been so protective, and tried his damn best to keep that creep away from me, and I just leave him? God, I am a horrible person...

I started to limp to the deserted road, in search for some help. The team had to know where we are by now right? They had to be coming for us. They need to be coming for us. I don't think Spence can handle another beating like that...

My arms and legs were killing me, and my hole body felt like it was on fire. God damn, basically everything hurt. I'm not as bad as Spence though. Damn, my brother can take a lot of shit!

If that bastard Dean hurts Spencer anymore than he already has, I swear to God I'll kill him. Spencer and my daughter are the only ones I have left. I can't lose either of them. Tears started to swell up in my eyes as I thouht of that. "God, please let Spencer be okay." I whispered, clutching my aching arm.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of headlights coming straight at me. I raised my arms up as high as they could go, "HELP ME, PLEASE!" I cried, over and over. They have to stop right? There has to be some good people left in the world.

The car stopped just in front of me and the passenger side door opened. "Oh my God, Shaylee?" I heard a man's voice, and Morgan stepped out of the car. I started to cry more as he ran to me. I've never been more grateful to see that man in my life.

"You came. I whispered, crying into his chest. He came. Spencer will be okay.

"I'd crawl to the ends of the earth for you, baby girl." He muttered, kissing my forehead. "But where is Spencer?" Morgan looked up, scanning for the boy genius.

More teared welled up in my eyes. "He's back there with that bastard. Please go save him Morgan. You have too." I whispered. He nodded and pulled me back into the car which contained Rossi, Hotch, and Emily.

"Where exactly is Spencer?" Hotch asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

"He's down the road a bit, it's the only building there, and it's pretty big." I explained, gritting my teeth through the pain.

Hotch nodded and started up the car, taking off down the street, going way above the speed limit.

I could have sworn I heard him whisper, "We're coming for you Spencer. Hang on."

Spencer's POV

"Do you think your little niece would want to watch you die tonght Spencer?" Dean called out, pulling the prettiest little girl I've ever seen out of the nearest doorway. "She's been dying to meet her Uncle Spencer."

"You.. you bastard!" I swayed back and forth, my balance completely off. "You.. you fucking bastard!"

"Tsk tsk, learn to control your potty mouth." Dean walked up, and swung his fist so it collided with my face. I tasted blood, and spit it back out on his face.

"ASSHOLE!" He screamed and hit me again, harder this time. It was like the first time was just a love bite.

I looked over at my niece, "Your mommy will be here soon princess, nothing bad is going to happen."

Dean looked back over to me with a smirk on his face. "Don't be so sure about that Dr." He pulled out a pistol from his back and pointed it at her.

"Maybe some russian roulete?"

My eyes widened in fear. He wouldn't shoot his own flesh and blood would he? I basically waddled over and stood in front of Dean. "Kill.. me first." I weezed out.

"That can be arranged." He clickled the safety off and put the barrel of the gun directly on my forehead. I closed my eyes and prayed the team would be here soon.

"Let her g,go. Kill me. Leave her."

Just then there was a pound on the door and I heared the voices of my team. "DROP THE FUCKING WEPON!" Morgan called out.

"Too late." Dean whispered, and pulled the trigger.

BLAM!

Darkness...

Third Person

"SPENCER!" Hotch screamed as the boy geniuses body fell to the floor limp. Dean looked up at the team with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oops."

Morgan put the gun up to Dean's head himself. "You wanna know what else is a fucking 'oops?'" Dean grinned, and Morgan pulled the trigger.

"This."

They watched as Dean's dead body fell to the gound along with Spencer's.

"Emily, take her daughter out to her, we need to clean this up." Hotch instructed and Emily picked up the small girl, carrying her out. "Let's go see mommy!"

Hotch went up to Spencer, and flipped his body face up, tears falling down his cheeks as he felt for the boy's pulse. There was nothing but a chilly wrist. He looked up to Morgan and shook his head, more tears falling down.

Morgan looked down in horror. His baby brother. The boy he needed to protect. Spencer was part of their family. They just lost someone so close to them.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, and punched the wall, tears falling down his own cheeks. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

Hotch called an ambulance, and together the two men walked out to the woman.

Shaylee looked up with a smile, but it soon faded as he didn't see her brother. "Whe-where is he?"

Morgan walked up and held her close, whispering what happened into her ear, and Hotch did the same to Emily. The two girls burst into tears.

Their boy genuis.

Their best friend.

Their brother...

was gone.


	20. The Funeral And The Last Goodbye

Third Person

It's been three days since Spencer had died. Three days of torture. Three days of mourning. Three days of hell. Today was his funeral. Today was the day they could say goodbye to their lost brother.

All of his family was going to be there. Gideon even flew in when he heard the news. It killed everyone. The team had been so upset they haven't been on any cases since that horride day.

Shaylee was worse. She blamed herself. She thought it was her fault. It was her that left her brother there after all. It was her that let her brother sit there while she got away.

Soon it was time for them so reach the cemetary.

It was Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, and Will that carried Spencer's casket. When they reached his plot, they carefully set down their fallen friend. The men went and joined everyone else as they were standing.

It was silent for a couple minutes before Hotch stood and walked up to say a few words.

"Spencer was not only a valuable part of my team, but he was like a son to me. Always curious, and one of the most caring people I've ever met. He made damn sure that everyone came before him. That's why he earned his place in heaven today. He was protecting his sister and his neice. He lost his own life to make sure they lived theirs. This man will always have a place on our team, and in our hearts. He will always have a place in our family."

Next was Morgan.

"Where to begin? This boy genius was basically my little brother. I tortured the hell out of this kid, but at the end of the day, we were there for eachother. He was my crutch, and I was his. Spencer has gone through so much in his life, and as Hotch said, he earned his place in heaven. Right next to Albert Eienstine. Words can not explain how much this kid ment to all of us. He was our genius. He was our best friend. He was our brother. I can't believe he got taken away from us at such a young age. But he did it for a reason. He saved his family, because he cared more about them then himself. I remember when he used to sit there and talk about his sister Shaylee. She was the younger sibling, but he admired her so much. I don't blame him. Shaylee is a wonderful person, with an amazing heart. She needs to stop blaming herself. Her brother's death was not her fault. He chose to take the place of Haylee and herself. He chose this. He died a damn hero. This is't a goodbye Spencer. We will meet again"

They all watched as Spencer's body was laid to rest in the ground. When he was finally six feet under, his family kissed his tombstone.

**_"Here lies Spencer Reid_**

**_A hero, a brother, an amazing person_**

**_You will be missed."_**

...

_**Whale, that's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed following this story. It means a whole lot!**_

_**I'm considering making a sequal or something, but I'm not sure...**_

_**Maybe..**_

_**LOVE Y'ALL!**_


	21. HMMMMMM?

Hey guys! The sequel is finally here. It's labeled under "Spencer Reid's Final Goodbye"

Drop bye and give it some love? Tell me what you think, and if I need to work on anything. I love you guys lots!


End file.
